Treasure
by Yuki28
Summary: In a week Tsuna and the others are graduation from high school! There's a dance soon. Each of our friends are going as couple. Who will be with who? It's different writings.
1. Chapter 1

I** typed this on the day I went to my last day at school, my first and last dance at this school, and tomorrow is our graduation. I cried so hard my eyes are red and is hurting. I cried for like, what, 1 or 2 hours? The last song all I heard was 'Friends forever' and a lot of people were crying. And I found out later that it was call Friends Forever. I was like 'I'm not crying' but after a while when my friend started to cry I also cried. When if we go to school the day after graduation, Friday, then they'll kick us out. And my band teacher, Mrs. Whitney, who was my teacher for 2 years straight gave us a speech I couldn't stop crying. She say that she didn't want to gave us up to who-knows-who when we been together for so long and we been working so hard to be here. I told my friends "I'll miss you all! :'( I really don't want to leave! My eyes are red and is hurting. Thank you for everything till now. I'll treasure everything and the time we spend together! I-I don't know what to say except thank you for everything and I'll treasure everything till now. :( The begin of school was slow but now it's passing by so fast. I regret want it to pass by so fast. I want to be with my friends longer and have more fun. Screw everything else. I been working so hard together to be here now. I don't want to leave so soon when the time we spend together wasn't even enough. It'll be lonely without you all. I'll miss everything." I just want to tell a few people to treasure everything you have right now before it pass and you'll regret it. **

**I'm sorry for that but this story will be based on me and my friends. Tsuna and everyone will be a bit OC. Oh they're all the same age but they're going to different high school. And their partner will be me and my friends. Also there's my friends' writing mix together. Well...please enjoy! ~Y.L.~**

Chapter 1

~Tsuna's point of view~

It's a week before we graduate high school. And it's the last dance soon! Me and my friends can't wait for it since Their lovers are so excited for it. My friends are bring their love but I wonder if I should bring Yuki-chan. She's my crush since we first met long ago. She was the new girl of my neighborhood when I were 5. She has a weak body so we must stay inside to play. I remember the first time I met her so clearly!

~_Flashback_~

_"Tsu-kun! Come here! I'm going to introduce you to a new friend!" My mom said. _

_"H-hai!"_

_I hid behind my mom and peek to see a cute girl. I blush a bit at her. Her silky black hair, pale white skin, large round eyes, and her pink lips and cheeks. My mom push me out to face her. Her smile is so bright I feel like hiding again. _

_"Tsu-kun introduce yourself."_

_"T-Tsu-kun's n-name i-is S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi. B-but you can call me Tsuna."_

_"The cute girl smile and said, "My name is Yuki. Li Yuki. Tsu-kun can call me Yuki! Nice to meet you!"_

_"Un, Yuki-chan!"_

_After that we play together and were always together. She would help me in school, bully, and homework. I knew I was in love with her but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. So in middle school I lied about liking the school's idol, Kyoko-chan. Yuki-chan looks happy for me and said that she'll support me. That made me mad a bit about her not noticing me lying. Then that's when Reborn appear. He told me that I'm the next boss for the strongest mafia family. 'If I'm the next boss doesn't that mean people around me can get hurt? What if mom and Yuki-chan gets hurt because of this?' was what I been thinking. _

_"NO! I won't be the next boss." was what I said to Reborn. _

_"Too bad. No matter how much you don't want you still have to be the next boss. You're the last in line for this. The other in line are died. You have to take the position."_

_"NO! I won't be the next boss or whatever!"_

_"Explain why not or else." Reborn point Lean gun at me. _

_"I-I don't want people around me to get hurts."_

_"Like who?"_

_"M-mom...and..."_

_"And?"_

_"Yuki-chan"_

_"Hmm...Yuki?"_

_~End of Flashback~ _

Reborn been training me for about 5 years now. I got better since then. I wonder if i should ask her to the dance. Did someone ask her already? What if she say no? These thing were in my mind. I can't image someone going to the dance with her. I can't allow that to happen! I was preparing myself to ask Yuki-chan to go to the dance with me. I walk up to her and said, "Yuki-chan."

"She turn around and said, "Oh, Tsu-kun!" I took her hand and drag her to the rooftop. "Yuki-chan. I...have something to ask."

She look at me and tilt her head, "What is it?"

"Can...can you go to the dance with me?"

"Eh? Umm? I guess I can go with you."

"Really?!"

"Un. I want to go but I don't know who I should go with."

Yes! She said yes! I'm so happy! After that I went out with her to get a suit for myself. It felt like a date! I'm thinking of confessing to her after the date!

**That's it! Each chapter is different people but they all have a problem. Who will be next? Can they all solve their problem? I hope that you will like this. ~Y.L.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is a story of myfriend that I got him to write. We do some brainstorming and got only 450 words so I added some stuffs. I don't know if it's good or not but we took a while to make this. **

**Me; And now it's time to introduce the writer! Come out Jun!**

**Jun: *Appear* I'm Jun *bored voice***

**Me: *almost fall from my chair* ...Jun do you have anything to say to the readers?**

**Jun: Sup!**

**Me: *Sweating and a tick mark on my head* Is that all?**

**Jun: Yep!**

**Me: Aren't you going to say things like 'Please enjoy' or 'Thank you for reading'?**

**Jun: Whatever**

**Me: Jun. *sigh* Whatever. I hope that you will enjoy this story! Thank you for reading! ~Y.L.~**

"Speaking"

"_Flashback_"

.

Ch.3

My name is Sho, Saito Sho. I'm in my last year of my last year of high school. I'm dating a girl called Haru. It was 3 years ago when we started dating. I never thought before that I would date and fall in love with someone like her. I laughed at that memory. I remember it very clearly.

~Flashback~

_I was sitting at my usual place near the lake eating takoyaki. Suddenly someone fell on me, making me drop my takoyaki. _

_"NOOO! My precious takoyaki didn't deserve to die like this! WHHHHHYYYYY?", I mourned over the loss of my takoyaki. _

_ I turned to see a random girl on the ground rubbing her head. I started to cuss at her, "What the f*ck? I just dropped my takoyaki because of you, b*tch! Now it's just sh*t! Motherf*cker, what the f*ck were you doing?"_

_"How rude!", she pouted. She got angry and started to throw random objects at me. So I did the same. A while later, the objects turn into weapons. When we finished, I remained the victor. She apologized to me, and got me some new takoyaki as a treat. _

_I stared into her dazzling eyes, and we laughed. I hadn't noticed how cute she looked. She was absolutely adorable._

_For a month, we saw each other at the same place. One day, we were going on our normal walk, she suddenly stopped. Her face was red and her face was burning hot. I panicked and asked her what was wrong. She looked up me, hesitating, and suddenly burst out, "I like you! Go out me!"_

_That struck me. My face heated up as well. "Err...what...F-fine! I'll go out with you!" _

_I took her hand and sat at a bench nearby. A few minutes after, I got up to get ice cream for us. When I was about to walk away, she grabbed my shirt. Her eyes pleaded for me to stay. _

_ "I'm getting something to eat.", I assured her, smiling a bit. "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you."_

_I gave her the mango ice cream. I sat down and started to eat my green tea ice cream. We sat in awkward dead silent until she took a bite of my ice cream. I got angry so I took a bite of her mango ice cream. She only laughed. "Sho-kun surely does love his food!", she smiled. We stared at each other and laughed again. 'HELL YEA I DO!'_

_After another month of dating, I transferred to her school, Namimori High, into her class. I met her friends and got to know them. _

_One day I saw Haru and Tsuna talking. I noticed that tiny blush formed on her face. I got jealous. Hard was suppose to only give me look! I walked up to them and wrapped my arms around Haru from behind, my head resting on her shoulder. _

_"For your info, Haru's dating me."_

_ I laughed at their expressions. Haru was blushing hard and Tsuna looked bewildered. Then he started laughing. Then a girl, Yuki was it?, walked up to us and asked what was wrong. Tsuna hugged her and said that he was dating her._

_I blushed. "I knew that."_

_~End of Flashback~_

_Now 3 years had passed, we got to know each other very well. A week before graduation, Haru asked me to go to the dance with her. I smiled and pecked her lips and said, "Of course!" _

_Little did she know that, I was preparing to tell her that I was moving to Tokyo._

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"Sho, listen. I got a job in Tokyo. We're expected to live there. I'm sorry, Sho, but we have to move."_

_"WHAT?!" My hand was trembling. Everything I ever known was here. I don't want to go. What about my friends? What about Haru? I can't do anything. But if I stay, how can I support myself? _

_"B-but..."_

_"We will leave a week after your graduation. I'm sorry, Sho. You need to say your goodbyes."_

~~~End of Flashback~~~

I sighed, tightening my grip on Haru's hand. She looked at me and tilted her head cutely as if to ask what's wrong. I smiled and shook my head. "It's nothing. Let's go buy the things for the dance!"

She looks worried but she agreed with me. "Un!"

We bought many things like a dress for Haru and a suit for me. We also got some goodbye gifts for our friends. Happy memories of times with my friends flooded in my mind, but faded away when thoughts of Tokyo swept through.

"I wonder what will happen if I go to Tokyo." I didn't realize that I said that out loud.

Haru looked at me with large eyes and asked, "What?"

I slapped a hand over my mouth in sudden realization, but I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Haru, I'm sorry. My dad got a job in Tokyo and he's taking me with him..."

She looked crestfallen, but only chirped in reply. "Oh! When will you be coming back?"

"Haru, I'm not coming back."

"E-eh?"

She listened silently with tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. "I'm sorry Haru. I don't want to go but my dad said that the collage there is better then the one in Namimori. I'll-I'll try to convince my dad that I don't-"

"Don't!" I was shocked when she interrupted me. "I think that it's better for you to go. You're so smart so...you should go."

"B-but what about you?"

"I'll be fine." I couldn't tell if she's lying or not.

"For now, let's have fun while we can." She said with a smile. For the rest of the day we went around Namimori, taking pictures of us and having fun. I know that I would miss this. Haru never let go of my hand. We walked across the beach at sunset.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I stopped. Haru turned around and asked me what was wrong. I looked at her face, then hugged her tight. I whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry."

She paused before saying, "Don't worry about me." I tore from the embrace, but I grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't! Don't say that! It hurts me when you say something like that." I looked at her. "You're really crying on the inside, aren't you?"

Her expression changed. A sudden burst of emotion came rushing out. Tears trickled down her cheek as she buried her face in my chest. "Don't go. Don't leave me, Sho!", she wailed, clinging to my shirt.

I wrapped my arms and rubbed her head, remembering I made a promise to her that day, ages ago. I don't know what to do, but I will find a way.

Haru was in my arms, asleep from exhaustion. I smiled at her sleeping figure. 'She just had to cry herself to sleep huh?' I thought, as I carried her, bridal style to her house. I sent her down on her bed and tucked her in the covers. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Wait for me. I promise I will come back for you. Don't forget me."

**And that's it! You will found out how he solve on the day of the dance which should be the last chapter! I hope you like it. Thank you for reading! ~Y.L.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is one of my friends story. I'm sorry that it's short! I help you will enjoy! ^o^**

**Me: Let's introduce the writer for this story! Tori come out!**

**Tori: 안녕하세요! Like Joon's story line? ㅋㅋ Hope you enjoy! Love my fans?**

**Me: That's all?**

**Tori: What?**

**Me: Never mind. Will we hope that you enjoy and please review! XD ~Y.L.~**

"Japanese" - normal

"Korean"- bold

Annyoung*! I'm Joon, from Seoul, South Korea. After my last year at Namimori High, I'll be returning to Seoul, but it's going to be hard to tell Kyoko...

~First day of Middle School~

I had just transferred in from Korea, because of my parents, I knew only a few Japanese words. I came from a wealthy family, which made me stand out during class.

"Annyoung- Ah, No... Konichiwa! I am Lee Joon, and please take care of me!"

I heard some bickering, not knowing if they were admiring or negative views about me.

"Your seat is the last seat next to the row of the windows."

I silently walked to my seat, despite my 'energetic' and horrible Japanese introduction. During the first period and all the way through lunch, I half understood what the teacher was talking about, but I understood most of math curriculum.

"What did you say in the beginning of class?" The girl in front of me turned around and said in Japanese.

"What did... I say?" I repeated.

Suddenly, my older sister, who went to Namimori High a year before I came, showed up...

"NOONA**! Can you interpret what's she's saying?" I frantically asked her.

"Ah... Sure." Then she faced the girl and spoke fluent Japanese.

"This girl, Kyoko, asked, "What did you say at the beginning of class?" Did you say Annyoung?", my Noona teased.

"N-no... I didn't! I said KO-NI-CHI-WA!"

I heard Kyoko giggle and my face turned red. For the whole lunch period, I chatted with Kyoko. We got to know each other even better, even though I had to look up for almost 2/3 of all my words I wanted to say. Kyoko didn't mind, in fact, she encouraged me.

We distanced a bit when the guys started to gain interest, the fact that I somehow 'picked' the most popular girl in school. The girls always surrounded her when I wanted to talk to her too. Until one time in our third year of high school...

"Joon-kun?" I heard and felt small tugs on my uniform as I was talking to my friends.

"Mm? Chrome-chan!" I immediately shuffled around her when I turned around.

"W-would y-y-you l-l-like t-to... HELP US?!" She stuttered, but sped through the last few words quickly.

"D-DAE***?" I couldn't react fast enough and slipped some Korean out.

"Eh?" She sounded confused.

"Ah... You want me to help, my cute Chrome-chan?" She's so cute! I'm taller than her by at least 10 centimeters.

"W-would you?"

"SURE!"

It turned out to be a song Chrome-chan and her friends had to sing. I met Kyoko again and grew closer than ever. My heart started to thump harder. She was really cute, I really liked her. One day, I decided to confess my feelings...

"K-Kyoko-chan..."

"Ne?"

"I like to..."

"Uh...hm?"

"I like to...I would like to go out to a café with you!" I was face-palming on the inside.

"Café? I can bring you to the animal café that's popular these days!"

"U-uhh sure..."

We set off right after school. The animal cafe had so many cute pets. While we were petting cats, I said,"Kyoko-chan, I LIKE YOU!"

"Uh? You like me? Joon-kun..."

"Would you like to go out with me?" I was too shy to look at her expression...

"What are you talking about? Of course!", she smiled. Like that, we've been starting dating. We weren't really experienced, but we started the basics like talking, holding hands, but we were both to shy to kiss...

I have been on an ulzzang page*** for a long time and had received an invitation to an audition to become a singer... Kyoko had always been supportive and rooted me on... Time flew really fast, it was already down to the last week, before I fly back to Seoul, to receive training.

Kyoko asked me to go to the prom with her and her friends, including her EXTREME brother. She was looking forward to it. I wanted her to be happy so I agreed. I planned on telling her that I was leaving for Seoul after our graduation. I could tell that she would be sad, but she'll still support me in this. I hope that everything will work out well.

"Kyoko, Saranghae***..."

*way to say, "hello" in Korea

**it's a greeting for boys calling their older sisters

***means excuse me? Or WHAT?, something of that sort

***a site where you upload pictures of your face, sort of boasting how beautiful or handsome you are

*** I love you...

That's the end! How was it? Ok? Please review! ~Y.L.~


	4. Chapter 4

**This is one of my friends story. I'm sorry that it's short! I help you will enjoy! ^o^**

**Me: Let's introduce the writer for this story! Tori come out!**

**Tori: 안녕하세요! Like Joon's story line? ㅋㅋ Hope you enjoy! Love my fans?**

**Me: That's all?**

**Tori: What?**

**Me: Never mind. Will we hope that you enjoy and please review! XD ~Y.L.~**

_"_Japanese"

"**Korean"**

**Annyoung***! I'm Joon, from Seoul, South Korea. After my last year at Nami High, I'll be returning to Seoul, but it's going to be hard to tell Kyoko...

~First day of Middle School~

I had just transferred in from Korea, because of my parents and knew only a Japanese words. I come from a wealthy family, which made me stand out during class.

"**Annyoung**- Ah, No... Konichiwa! I am Lee Joon, and please take care of me!"

I heard some bickering, not knowing if they were admiring or negative views about me.

"Your seat is the last seat, in the row of the windows."

I silently walk to my seat, despite my 'energetic' and horrible Japanese introduction. During the first period and all the way through lunch, I half understood what the teacher was talking about but I understood most of math curriculum.

"What did you say in the beginning of class?" The girl in front of me turned around and said in Japanese.

"What did... I say?" I repeated.

Suddenly, my older sister that was here a year earlier shows up...

"**NOONA**! Can you interpret what's she's saying?**"

"**Ah... Sure.**" Then she faces the girl and speaks some Japanese.

"**This girl, Kyoko, asked, 'What did you say at the beginning of class.' Did you say Annyoung?**" My Noona teases.

"**N-no... I didn't! I said** KO-NI-CHI-WA!"

I heard Kyoko giggle and my face turn red. For the whole lunch period, I chatted with Kyoko and was getting to know each other even better, even though I had to look up for almost 2/3 of all my words I wanted to say. Kyoko didn't mind, in fact, she encouraged it.

We distanced a bit when the guys started to gain interest, the fact that I somehow 'picked' the most popular girl in school. The girls always surrounded her when I wanted to talk to her too. Until one time in our third year of high school...

"Joon-kun?" I heard and felt small tugs on my uniform as I was talking to my friends.

"Mm? Chrome-chan!" I immediately shuffled up her hair when I turned around.

"W-would y-y-you l-l-like t-to... HELP US?!"

She stuttered but sped through the last few words quickly.

"**D-DAE***?**" I couldn't react fast enough and slipped some Korean out.

"Eh?" She sounded confused.

"Ah... You want me to help, my cute Chrome-chan?" She's so cute! I'm taller than her by at least 10 centimeters.

"W-would you?"

"SURE!"

And it turned out to be a song Chrome-chan and her friends had to sing to. And from there, I met Kyoko again and grew closer than ever. My heart starts to thump harder. One day, I decided to confess...

"K-Kyoko-chan..."

"Ne?"

"I like to..." "Uh...hm?"

"I like to...I would like to go out to a café with you!" I was face palming on the inside.

"Café? I can bring you to the animal café that's popular these days!"

"U-uhh sure..."

We set off right after school and while we were petting cats I said,"Kyoko-chan, I LIKE YOU!"

"Uh? You like me? Joon-kun..."

"Would you like to go out with me?" I was too shy to look at her expression...

"What are you talking about? Of course!" Like that, we've been starting with the basics, talking, holding hands, but we're both to shy to kiss...

I have been on an ulzzang page**** for a long time and had received an invitation to an audition to become a singer... Kyoko has always been supportive and rooted me on... And it's down to the last week, before I fly back to Seoul, to receive training.  
Kyoko ask me to do to the prom with her and her friends are also going too. She look forward to it. I want her to be happy so I agreed. I think I should tell her that I'm leaving for Seoul after our graduation. I can tell that she'll be sad but she'll still support me in this. I hope that everything will work out well.

*way to say, "hello" in Korea

**it's a greeting for boys calling their older sisters

***means excuse me? Or WHAT?, something of that sort

****a site where you upload pictures of your face, sort of boasting how beautiful or handsome you are

**That's the end! How was it? Ok? Please review! ~Y.L.~**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is a story about my friend. I hope she doesn't realize I wrote about her. But I kinda hope that she reads this. So please read and enjoy! ~Y.L.~ **

"Normal"

_talking online_

I'm Shin, the school's president, I take care of those that destroy or do something wrong. I'm friends with Hibari Kyoya, the school's perfect. We help each other out a lot Why am I doing this? Because of my childhood friend, Karin. We known each other for really long time and we are very close. She's my only friend and I hate those that will try to take her away. Karin isn't the girly type of person or those herbivores or . Karin hate popular people when she doesn't realize that she herself is really popular. Everyday my mind would be 60% full of her and 40% of other things. Karin's a bit younger than me.

When will she realize how I feel? I'm sure that I act like I like her. I walk half naked in front of her, I put my arms around her, I sleep on her lap, and such. I feel so hopeless. If not for her friend, Yuki, then I would've be really crazy now. I remember how I first talk to her. It started with Yuki-chan's friend that looked like me and Karin told her that she'll sent her a pic of me. Then of course I had to delete it. I had to look at what they were talking about so I just put her head beside Karin and look. It wasn't anything much. Karin then told Yuki-chan what I did and she seem to laugh like a normal person should.

I sigh and I put my arms around Karin to write something to Yuki-chan.

_Me: You are a stalker whoever you are Yuki L._

_Her: Me?_

_Me: Stop asking Karin to take pictures of me. __Yes you._

_Her: But you look like a friend of mine. And Karin-chan said she'll take a pic of you and show it to me. _

_Me: Karin-chan? Oh then you must be the Yuyu that Karin talk about._

_Her: I'm sorry, sir, but my name isn't Yuyu. Please call me by my name which is Yuki._

_Me: As Karin said. You hate it._

_Her: MEANY! Karin-chan, I'll let your stalkers see you in a dress!_

Karin suddenly type some random things.

_Karin: haurehgijeropikwke4fjh6tfg5uyipwh[9firjg0rof\gaEJI JK:AEfio4h_

_Her: __Hello welcome back. Now g__o die. __I don't care_

_Me: it's me now_

_Her: Please tell her that I will kill her later._

_Me: She said that she doesn't care._

_Her: I will tell your fan club then, Karin-chan._

_Me: Boy, are you popular Karin. _

_Her: __Don't think that I don't have pics of you and I can always give them to the fan club. __There's guys and girls in the club _

_Karin started to pale and start typing "No" and "Stop". She even hit my head and I start typing again. _

_Me: she's not going to stop calling you Yuyu. _

Yuki-chan then said a guy's name and I got curious of who he is. I ask her who he was and I'm worry about Karin's safety. And said that I don't want some weird people near my only 'friend'. Karin grasp and said that I'm the best brother ever. That kinda hit me hard. I'm just a brother but I don't show any emotions. Then Yuki-chan told Karin to tell me about the other boys. I got overprotective and kinda angry and jealous. Boys? Around my Karin? Oh I will kill them all. And while I was thinking Yuki-chan told Karin that she can read her mind. And they did a guessing game I think. I told her to get the list of people for me. And she told me that it's most of the people that's going to the same collage as her. I'm getting more and more worry and I said I should transfer to the school Karin got into.

But before Yuki-chan get the list Karin told me that I should go dry myself since I just got out of shower. And after 10 mins I went back and Karin was still talking to Yuki-chan. I walk over to Karin and slept on her lap. I read the conversation they had and get a bit red. Karin said that I'm getting a cold. How slow can she be? I then ask her to message me and then I guess that I fell asleep for a while. I know that Karin won't move around much since I can tell when she does. I was having a nice dream about when I confess to her.

When I woke up I pretend to be asleep to sleep on her lap more. When open my eyes Karin asked me what I was dreaming about. And I told her that it's a secret but she didn't seem to care. A bit after she started to play with me hair and said that it's soft and nice. I almost smile when she did. I saw that she was telling Yuki-chan what she and I was doing. Karin suddenly said that love is stupid and will never persist. I frown when I saw that. Yuki-chan seems to know my feelings since she told Karin that someone might have a crush on her and told her that she was really slow. I agree with that. Karin seems to want to know and ask her but she won't say anything. I frown even more.

Yuki-chan went to take a bath for about 10 mins while I was still lying there and Karin was playing games. She came back and Karin continue to ask but she still said no and that she has to find out herself. About 5 mins pass and I told Karin that I need to talk to Yuki-chan and told her to go play games in my room. She got confuse since normally I don't like to talk much to other people.

Me_: She's really slow_

_Her: Yeah she is._

_Me: How did you know?_

_Her: How can I not?_

_Me: Good point. _

Yuki-chan was nice and kind. She told me we can erase this later so Karin won't know. And that she won't say anything to Karin about this. She told me to don't be hopeless and that Karin will realize feelings soon. She tease me a bit that I was saying her name in my sleep and I was saying, "I-I". She told me not to worry since Karin doesn't know what I was about to say. She's easy to talk to and is very nice. She sounds older than her age and she told me that if you go through a certain thing in life then it makes you mature in that area. I then realize that her ex broke up with her to get engage with someone else. I told her that I know and that I'm sorry about what happen. She just seem to smile and said that it's fine. Yuki-chan said that she knows I was faking that I was sleeping for a while.

Me: _Don't girls like it when a guy doesn't have a shirt on? All she said was that i'd catch a cold?_

_Her: That's what I was saying but she didn't get the hint. _

_Me: I try so hard_

_Her: Don't be sad! She'll realize it one day. :D _

We continue to chat for about 15 mins. We talk mostly about Karin and how slow she is. Even without meeting her directly I can still tell what kind of girl she is. She's the nice, kind, cheerful type of person. I'm happy that Karin has a friend like her. Then suddenly I hear the water running. I told Yuki-chan that Karin's taking a bath and said that it's only me and her in the house. I'm happy I have self control or something bad might happen if I don't. Now I'm thinking of Yuki-chan as a little sister or something. I tease her saying that I get to see Karin with her hair down. Yuki-chan said that she's jealous since Karin always has her hair up when she's outside the house. That's the only girly side of Karin.

I gave the laptop back to Karin after clearing the history. I can tell that Karin was asking Yuki-chan what our conversation. I knew that she would say anything about it. I just walk away with a smile an my face. A smile that even Karin never seen before. A smile that shows how happy I am. I thought that I should ask Karin to go to the last dance with me. Before I wouldn't do this but now I have the courage to even if she might say no.

**And that's it! Will Shin get Karin to go out with him? If you want to know then read till the end. If you review then I will tell you a bit more about this chapter. Thank you for reading! And please review and tell me what you think about this. I just hope that it's not boring. ~Y.L.~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry I didn't write for a long time. Didn't have anything to write about. Is this a fanfic of a friend of mine. She wrote it on her own. So please read and enjoy. -Y.L.-**

"Um, are you Yamamoto Takeshi?" a pretty girl with long brown hair and eyes asked.

Yamamoto Takeshi had been walking home with his friends Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato when this girl popped out of nowhere.

"Yes, I am." replied Yamamoto. "Why do you ask?"

"I bet it's a confession," Tsuna whispered to Gokudera.

"Damn, why is he so popular?' whispered Gokudera back.

"I am Shimizu Tsubaki," the girl replied.

"Nice to meet you Shimizu-san. What do you need me for?"

"Yamamoto," whispered Tsuna, "I think she wants to confess to you."

"Oh, not at all. I'm here to kill you." she replied with a smile. And with that, she took out a handgun and pointed it at Yamamoto.

"Huh?" said Yamamoto, who was very confused. Tsuna and Gokudera then took off at lightning speed to Tsuna's house, dragging Yamamoto with them.

**_-Time skip_**-

"What the heck was with that chick?" Gokudera said. "Did you piss her off, Yamamoto?"

"I have never met her before? Perhaps we have had a misunderstanding. Maybe I should see her again and clear things up."

Just then, Reborn popped out of nowhere. Shimizu Tsubaki. Age: 15. Gender: Female. Association: Kurokami Yakuza. She possesses a fairly high ranking there."

"Wait a sec," interrupted Tsuna. "How do you know that her name was Shimizu Tsubaki?"

"I was watching you," he replied.

"And you didn't help us?" retorted Tsuna.

"Continuing on," said Reborn, completely ignoring Tsuna, "The Kurokami have recently lost an important ring that is passed down from one leader to the next in a succession ceremony. They believe Yamamoto stole it. Shimizu-san is in charge of recovering the ring."

"How do you even know this," stuttered Tsuna bewildered.

"Don't underestimate my network of information," replied Reborn with a smile and glint in his eyes.

"Wait, why do they think Yamamoto stole it?" brought up Gokudera.

"Two reasons. She is aware of Yamamoto's position as the Rain Guardian. The second reason is because Yamamoto is in possession of the ring."

"What!" shouted Tsuna and Gokudera in unison.

"Eh?" said Yamamoto

"Where were you three days ago, Yamamoto?" asked Reborn.

"Well I was at a garage sale," began Yamamoto, looking for a present for my aunt, since her 50th birthday was coming up. Then I saw this pretty ring and bought it for her. The owner said he found it on the street." Yamamoto paused "Was that the ring?"

"Yes, yes it is." replied Reborn.

"Wait a sec," interrupted Tsuna. "Why on earth would such an important ring be at a garage sale?"

"Most likely, the man in charge of cleaning the ring must have dropped it somewhere, and the owner of the garage sale probably found it." answered Reborn.

Gokudera and Tsuna gaped in shock.

"Oh so I just have to return it then, right." replied Yamamoto.

Just then, Shimizu Tsubaki crashed through the window of Tsuna's room, handgun in hand.

"There you are, Yamamoto-san," she said with a bright smile. "You three sure run fast."

"Wait a sec," interjected Tsuna "I think you have a misunderstanding here. You are looking for the ring, right?"

"Of course. What else could I be looking for. That's why I came here with the orders to recover the ring and make sure the person who stole it will never steal it again."

"Yamamoto didn't steal it." Tsuna said.

"You didn't?" Tsubaki asked Yamamoto.

"No," replied Yamamoto, "I found it in a garage sale. The owner said he found it on the ground."

"Ehhhh!" Tsubaki let out. "Omigosh, I am so sorry."

"No problem. If you want I'll get the ring for you now."

"Are you sure? I am so sorry for thinking you were a thief."

"No worries. Everyone makes mistakes." At this sentence, Tsubaki blushed.

"Why don't you take her to your house, Yamamoto." said Reborn. "She'll get the ring faster."

"Oh you're right," replied Yamamoto. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Ye-Yes!" she stuttered out.

"Alright then. Let's go."

"She fell in love with Yamamoto didn't she," said Gokudera after they left.

"Ahh, young love," replied Reborn.

_**-Time skip-**_

Yamamoto quickly found the ring and gave it to Tsubaki.

"Here you go, Shimizu-san" he said handing over the ring.

"Th-Thank you," she stuttered out. "Please call me, Tsubaki. I am really sorry for what I did to you. Though I didn't think the Rain Guardian of the famous Vongola would be so nice. I would have thought you would be much scarier."

"Oh, thank you. But you don't really act like someone who gets scared easily."

"Well, that's true, heh heh," she looked down to her feet. She was very red.

"Well I'll be going then. We probably won't see each other." As she was walking down the door, she ran back to Yamamoto and kissed him on the lips. He also turned red.

"Bye." She said as she ran out the door. Yamamoto was on the floor, blushing to his ears. …

"Yamamoto, you kind of look out of it man." said Gokudera at school a few days later. Tsuna was sitting nearby "What happened, oh it's probably the crazy Shimizu chick."

"Tsubaki-san is a nice girl," said Yamamoto.

"Tsubaki-san? When did you start calling her that?" asked Tsuna.

"Class is starting." Announced the teacher. "Before we begin, I have a transfer student to introduce to you. Come in."

"Good morning. My name is Shimizu Tsubaki. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yamamoto and Tsubaki's eyes met. They both blushed and turned away.

At lunch time, she met up with Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera.

"Hi," she said to the three.

"Hi," replied Yamamoto, blushing.

"Wait, why are you here?" asked Tsuna.

"I want to join the Vongola family. Do you mind? I requested to leave Kurokami and they approved."

"Of course you can," said Reborn. "We are more than happy to have a capable women like yourself in our family."

"Thank you very much."

"Yamamoto, you will show her around the school. Go."

"Y-Yes," stuttered out Yamamoto blushing. "Let's go, Tsubaki-san."

"Oh, okay." She replied.

After they had left, Tsuna asked, "Is this really okay?"

Reborn replied "Girls go far for love, and since she loves your subordinate, she will do as he asks and protect him. Since Yamamoto will do as you ask, and protect you, it she will do the same, and inadvertently, you control both. Also, it seems Yamamoto feels the same, so it would be cruel to end his love here, no"

"You are scary." said Tsuna after hearing his reply.

"That makes sense," said Gokudera. "But aren't most girls weak?"

"Your sister isn't. And have you forgotten your first meeting?" They both recalled how fearlessly he pulled out a handgun.

"That hand gun isn't for show. She is extremely talented with it. Not on my level, but better than most. It's better to have someone like that on our side."

"I see," said Gokudera.

"You really are scary," said Tsuna

-Time skip-

"Well, that's the school," said Yamamoto, still blushing.

"Th-Thank you for showing me around. You seem to be very good at baseball, since everyone says you are their ace."

"Oh, it's nothing really." The air became really awkward around them.

"I'm sorry for kissing you."

"No problem, I liked it," Yamamoto said in a hurry, blushing.

"You liked my kiss?"

"No, I like you." Yamamoto was flustered now. "I meant I liked the kiss and I like you."

"Really? Because I love you too." Tsubaki blushed

"You love me?" asked Yamamoto

"Yes. You don't?" asked Tsubaki

"No, I love you," replied Yamamoto

They were now both extremely flustered and looked down to their feet.

"Do you want to go out with me, Tsubaki-san?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes! Absolutely." replied Tsubaki.

"That's great." Yamamoto smiled with a blush. Tsubaki blushed back. The lunch bell rang. "Do you want to hold hands as we go back? And...do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied "I'd like that." They held hands back to class.

**And that's it! Thanks for reading! I hope you review. Please tell me how was it. And if it's good or not. Also I have about 5 more stories till we get to the part of the dance. Thank you those who review. If you have any questions or anything you can ask. Oh please also go vote for something that has to do with my future fanfic. Thank you every much! ^^ -Y.L-**


End file.
